


After the fight

by abandoned_space_printer



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Implied Violence, M/M, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoned_space_printer/pseuds/abandoned_space_printer
Summary: They had a fight, and now Vincent is on the floor.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Vincent Nightray
Kudos: 2





	After the fight

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't repost. Thanks~


End file.
